Meet The Chipettes!
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Chipettes AXB ,SXJ ,TXE
1. The Escape

A 10 year old Chipettes looked in the mirror at her bruises on her legs, arms and cheeks. This was the 3rd time todays she was beating and thrown around by her foster mother Linda. Her sister Jeanette, the middle sister got a black eye and really deep cut woes on her back when Linda hit her with the metal part of the belt. Linda wouldn't stop until she saw blood and lots of it. Last but not least the youngest Eleanor. Eleanor got multiple burnt marks on her arms and face. She also got kicked in the stomach because Linda thought she was lying when Eleanor told her they were out of food.

The Chipettes were planning on sneaking out and going to the hospital for their injuries. They had to wait until Linda left the old shabby apartment to go. If Linda found out they sneaked out she might just kill them who knows. The Chipettes were in their small room thinking on how they were going to escape and when. As they were thinking of suggestions they heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. 'LINDA' the Chipettes thought. Linda bust thought the door with a can of beer in her hands. Linda was big a women she looked about 240 pounds maybe 300. She had short brown hair and dressed like a lumber jack.

"NOW YOU BRATS LISTEN UP AM GOING TO GO OUT TO GET SOME MORE BEER STAY HERE." She yelled and walked back out the room and out the front door. The Chipettes looked out the window to see Linda walking and mumbling to herself as she walked down the street. When she was clearly out of sight they turn back to each other to think of a plan.

"Ok guys let's get out of here and to the hospital" Brittany said wanting to get out has fast as possible.

"How Brittany we don't have any way to get there we have no money for a bus?" Jeanette said hold Eleanor for dear life.

"Well Linda is not here and the car is so let's get out of here before she come home, and the father away from her the better" Brittany said grabbing the car keys.

"But you don't know how to drive" Eleanor said thought tears of the pain from her stomach were Linda kicked her in.

"I played car games at the arcade am a pro, how hard it could be to drive a real one. Now let's go before she comes back" Brittany said walking out the door.

They got in the car and speed off, Brittany was going 80 miles per hour and trying to dodge everything in her way.

"Brittany give me the wheel you're going to kill us." Jeanette cried

"It's ok I got it" Brittany said swerving the car around the corner.

Up the street there were three 10 year chipmunks bored in a car.

"Dave am bored I need some action around here" Alvin complained.

Right after that sentence they heard a high pitch yell the 3 boys and Dave looked to their right and saw 3 beautiful Chipettes driving a car.

"Whoa" saw all the chipmunks could say.

"BRITTANY STEP ON THE BRAKE" yelled Jeannette.

"OK" she replied back but instead of the brake she pushed the gas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they Chipettes yelled as they drove straight into the nearby lake. Thankfully the window here down so they could swim out. They reach the surface and crawled onto shore.

"YOU CALL THAT DRIVING BRITT" yelled Jeanette helping Eleanor up.

"Look I did the best I could" Brittany said while coughing up water.

"Whatever at least were a live" Eleanor said calmly even thought she was in pain from her stomach.

"Let's just get out of here and go to a hospital ok" Brittany while standing up.

As they were about to get ready to leave Dave and the 3 chipmunks approached them.

"You girls ok?" Dave asked

They Chipettes looked at each other. They didn't want to say what was really going on and what happen.

"Yes were ok" Brittany spoke up.

"Well what were you doing driving a car your look only 10 years old" Simon thought out loud.

"Uh going to the hospital" Jeanette spoke quickly, Brittany and Eleanor looked at her.

"Oh my gosh are you ok" Dave examined. Right after that sentence Eleanor hunch over and pain.

"Yeah were fine we really should be going now" Brittany said and took off with her sisters following close behind.

After they left Dave knew something was wrong. He didn't really want to see 10 year children suffer like that and decide to help.

"Boys how about he go to the hospital and have a talk with those girls I have a feeling they're in trouble." Dave asked

The boys nodded and went back to the car and went to the nearest hospital. When they got there they saw a social worker talking to the lady at the front desk about the girls they just saw. Dave and the chipmunks approached the social worker.

"Hello I am Dave and these are my 3 boys Alvin, Simon and, Theodore" Dave greeted

"Hello I am Ms. Jackson how may I help you." Ms. Jackson turned around to face them.

"Well we overheard your conversation about the girls that just came in and wanted to see if they were ok after their accident" Dave explains.

"Oh well that sweet you don't see much of that in these case" she said smiling.

"What do you mean these cases?" Alvin asked.

"Well those girls are orphans and we been trying for the past 10 years to find them a good home but it never seems to work out, this is their 30th trip to the hospital just this year." Ms. Jackson told them

They chipmunks and Dave were shocked. 30 times in the hospital that crazy; who would do that to little children. Why should they suffer if they did nothing wrong?

"We been trying to keep them together as long as we could but it getting harder" Ms. Jackson continue "in these kind of situations is really hard to trust anybody"

"May we see them?" Theodore asked

"Of course there in room 506" Jackson said be for she turned back around

Dave and the chipmunks enter the room slowly. Brittany was on the right closest to the window Jeanette was in the middle and Eleanor was to the left.

"Hi girls remember me?" Dave said as he slowly approached the girls with the chipmunks

"Yea we remember…. what are you doing here?" Jeanette said still a little sleepy from the medicine the nurse gave her.

"Oh we just came to check to see if you all were ok" Alvin said smiling at Brittany who was paying no attention and just looking out the window.

"That really thoughtful" Eleanor said looking at Theodore

"So we didn't get your names earlier" Simon said wanting to know the name of the Chipette in the middle,

Jeanette giggled." Am Jeanette, that Brittany" she pointed to her right "and that is Eleanor "she pointed to her left.

"Those pretty names" Theodore said

"Am Alvin and my brothers Simon, and Theodore also this is are father Dave" Alvin introduce

"It nice to meet you" Jeanette said smiling at Simon.

Brittany started out the window until she saw cops car and Linda clearly drunk out her mind.

"Girls" Brittany said without turning around to look at them "we got trouble".


	2. Encounters

"What do you mean trouble Britt?" Jeanette asked clearly confuse.

Everyone eyes were on Brittany, who just sat looking out the window watching the scene Linda putting on.

"Brittany why are we in trouble?" Eleanor asked a little scared of beginning in trouble.

Brittany tuned around and only pointed to door. At first everyone was confused then heard yelling and screaming.

"WHERE ARE THEY" the Chipettes, chipmunks and Dave heard Linda roar.

"Who was that?" Theodore said asked and shaking a little by the loud outburst.

"Linda are foster mom" Eleanor said forming tears in her eyes. Theodore saw this and went to hug her.

"So she the one that put you in the hospital?" Alvin asked a bit angry that someone would put Brittany in the hospital. The Chipettes just looked down and nodded their heads.

Suddenly the door flew open and everyone jumped in surprise. Especially the Chipettes who they saw was Linda.

"YOU" Linda screeched and pointed at the Chipettes. "DIDN'T I SAY STAY AT THE HOUSE?"

The Chipettes said nothing.

"NOW YOUR GOING TO BE PUNISHED" she said as she walked closer to the Chipettes and was oblivious to Dave and the chipmunks.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jeanette said scared out of her mind.

"SHUT UP" Linda screamed and grabbed Eleanor. Everyone was shocked excepted Brittany she was going red in the face. She was sick of Linda and her crap.

"NO YOU SHUT UP" Brittany shouted and gaining everyone's attention. "I AM SICK AND TRIED OF YOU AND YOU'RE BULL"

Linda dropped Eleanor on the ground with a 'THUMP' and Theodore ran to her. Linda glared at Brittany. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIK-"Linda was cut off by Brittany.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT US" Brittany glared back.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WROTHLESS AND NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU" Linda said with a smirk.

"SAYS THE _MAN_ WHO DRINKS ALL DAY AND NIGHT" Brittany fried back and earning a few giggles.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Linda charged at Brittany like a crazed bull. Brittany jumped up and landed straight in Alvin's arms. While Linda landed on the bed and braking it causing her to pass out.

The nurse and police officers came in the room when heard the loud crashed and took Linda away. Brittany was still in Alvin's arms while the other chipmunks went to their counter parts.

"Well hello gorgeous" Alvin said to Brittany in his arms.

Brittany blush and Alvin chuckled when he saw her cheeks. "You can put me down now".

"Why?" Alvin said with a smirk.

"Because I said so".

"What if I don't want to".

"You have to".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do".

"No I-"Alvin was cut off.

"Ok guys you can stop flirting now". Dave said with a laugh and the other join in to. While Alvin and Brittany just blushed. Alvin let Brittany down gently.

"Thanks for catching me" Brittany said with a smiled.

"No problem somebody has to catch you when you fall" Alvin smiled back.

Brittany blushed while her giggled hearing the whole conversation.


	3. My New Best Friend

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were talking among their selves to know each other better. They also notice that they have a lot in common in many ways. For example: Alvin and Brittany are both hotheaded and conceited but they love their family every much. Simon and Jeanette are bookworms and a bit shy. Also Theodore and Eleanor love to cook and eat different things. Each pair are truly one and the same. At the moment the 6 chipmunks were talking about Brittany's outburst to Linda.

"Britt I am telling you calling Linda a man was hilarious are you sure she really wasn't one" Alvin said between laughs.

"I know, Brittany how come you weren't scared of Linda" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know we been living with Linda for a month and I was sick of her at that point plus she was about to hurt Eleanor" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

At that moment 2 police officer and Ms. Jackson enter the room. The Chipettes were used to this and they knew what was going on, but the chipmunks and Dave were confused.

"Ok girls you know the drill" the 2 police officers said as the girls just sighed. The chipmunks and Dave all exchange confused glance to each other not knowing what going on.

The girls lined up and the police officers patted them down making sure nothing was on them. Once they were done the girls went in the bathroom to take a drug test. After that they sat down next to their counterparts.

"What was all that about?" Simon asked looking at Jeanette then the 2 officers.

"Well" one of the officer started "we have to pat them down every time these ladies enter the hospital".

"Why?" Dave asked to why the girls got to go through airport security.

"A few months ago these girls foster mom a different one form Linda hid drugs in these girl's clothes without them knowing so we pat them down and take a drug test to make sure everything is ok." The other officer stated. The chipmunks and Dave were shocked, drugs on a ten year old?

"Ok girls you ready?" Ms. Jackson asked getting a chair and sitting in front of them.

"Yes Ms. Jackson" the Chipettes said at once.

"Alright girls tell me what Linda did and how you ended up here" she said.

"Well first" Brittany began "Linda gave me bruises on my arms legs and face". Alvin cringed. Brittany continued "hit Jeanette with the metal part of belt and gave her a black eye". Simon turned around. "Also burned Eleanor on arms, face and kicked her in the stomach". Theodore put a hand over his month.

"So we decided to sneak out and go to hospital when Linda went to the store" Eleanor stated "we had no money to get here so we were thinking of a plan".

"Yeah and it was Brittany idea to use the car" Jeanette glared "you almost killed us.

"I said I was sorry" Brittany started. Everyone chucked but Jeanette she was not amused.

"Anyway Brittany crashed the car to in the lake while Dave and the chipmunks came" Jeanette continue.

"They checked to see if we were ok and we walked to the hospital and the chipmunks and Dave came to visit us" Eleanor said.

"Until Linda came and showed her BIG FAT-"Brittany started.

"BRITTANY" Jeanette and Eleanor shouted. Brittany huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ok I think I know what happen from there" Ms. Jackson said looking at the broken bed. "So we well have to set you guys up another foster family".

"No" Brittany said gaining everyone attention (again).

"What? Ms. Jackson asked clearly confused.

"No" Brittany said again "am not going to another stranger's house get beat up and almost killed, end up in a hospital and do it all again, it a never ending routine. I will be better off fending for myself and my sisters on my own I don't need this!" Brittany examined getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going" Jeanette asked.

"OUT" Brittany yelled and slammed the door making everyone jump. Everyone started at the door until Jeanette said "sorry about her behavior she going through a lot of stress".

"Well can you blame her? 30th times in the hospital just this year" Simon stated.

Alvin sighed "I will go find and bring her back hopefully she won't kill me" he got up and headed to the door to find Brittany.

Then suddenly Dave remembered something, took out his cell phone and excused himself to make a call.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, Miss Miller it's Dave" Dave responded.

"Oh hi Dave, why did you call?" Miss Miller asked.

"I was calling to ask, you did say you always wanted 3 girls right?" Dave replied.

"Yes why do you ask?" Miss Miller said confused.

"I might be able to make that happen" Dave smirked when he heard Miss Miller squealed into the phone.

Meanwhile Alvin was walking searching for Brittany down the hospital hallways. He finally found her looking in the window of the new born babies. He slowly approached her.

"Hey" Alvin said right beside her.

"Their beautiful aren't they" Brittany said still looking at the new born "not having a care in the world not having to worry about surviving on your own or taking of anybody else".

"I guess their beautiful if you like blood everywhere" Alvin said looking at the nurse cleaning one of the babies. "I know it must be hard for you" now facing her.

"You have no Idea" she said turning away from the window.

"Well you know what they say one door opens another one closes" he said looking in her eyes.

Brittany giggled" I think the saying is one door closes other one opens".

Alvin chuckled "well you get my drift"

"Yeah I get it"

"Well you know what"

"What"

"Even though I only meet you today you seem like my best friend."

"Really"

"Yeah, we have a lot in common"

"You seem like my best friend too" Brittany smiled.

A nurse was hurrying by and pushed Brittany into Alvin, he caught her. They both stared in to each other's eyes and began to move in closer and closer

"BRITTANY, ALVIN" Dave called running like a maniac.

"Yeah Dave" Brittany answered.

"I have a surprise for you and your sisters" Dave smiled.

"Really, what is it? Brittany asked.

"You have to go your hospital room to find out" Dave said and with that Brittany ran to the room leaving Dave and Alvin.

"Thanks a lot Dave" Alvin murmured under his breath because he didn't get that kiss.

"You say something?" Dave asked

"No Dave lets go" Alvin took off and leaving a very confused Dave.


	4. Meet Miss Miller

When Brittany got to her room there was a women dress in an 80's attire. Simon and Jeanette giggling about what the women told them. While Theodore and Eleanor just sat there smiling. _What is going on? Who is that women I never seen her a day in my life_ Brittany thought. As she walked in the room the room the women turned to her.

"Hi you must be Brittany" the women smiled.

Brittany only nodded.

"Well my name miss miller it nice to meet you" the women said.

"It nice to meet you too…. Not to be rude but why are you here?" Brittany said while tilting her head.

"I called her" a voice behind Brittany said. Brittany turned around to see a smiling Dave and Alvin walking up to her to stand beside her.

"Why?" Brittany said a little annoyed this time because no one answered her question.

"Well because she might be your new foster mom" Dave said.

"WHAT? Didn't you hear what I had said earlier?" Brittany fumed.

"Yes but-"Dave was cut short.

"But what? I told everyone that I could do this on my own" Brittany said sternly.

"Brittany I know you can but you might need some help"

"But I don't what to throw the cycle again" Brittany looked down at the ground and Alvin put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Brittany I promise that not going to happen again"

"That what they all say until it happens….. Isn't that right Ms. Jackson" Brittany said turning to miss Jackson. Everyone turned to her who had her head down lost for words. "Exactly"

"Brittany I knew Miss Miller almost my whole life and I swear that will never happen, plus my house is right across the street" Dave said kneeing down to her height and looking in her eyes.

"Ok but if she lays one hand on me or my sisters were running away" Brittany said with a huff and walked over to Eleanor with Alvin by her side. While Dave let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that said in done Jeanette and Eleanor already agreed and miss miller already sign the forms you can go home with her now" Ms. Jackson smiled.

"Just like that?" Theodore asked.

"Just like that" Ms. Jackson conformed.

A few hours later the girls and Miss Miller arrived at Ikea to get there bed rooms together. They spent all day getting things they wanted. They even went the mall to get new clothes, shoes, and makeup on Brittany case. When they went back home they spent all night making up their rooms. Miss Miller had a four bedroom house so each girl had their own room.

Brittany's bed room was called fashionably late. She had white and black striped cover with pink on the other side. She had one white pillow and one black pillow with a pink bow around both also a pink heart shaped pillow. She had a sliver dresser with sliver vanity mirror. She had a glamor cube storage and glamor photo frame of a picture of herself inside. She also had one of those French divan love seats. She had her room painted pink with pictures of herself and sister on her wall. She even had a dress manqué to but her dresses on display. Miss Miller even bought her a pink laptop, iPod, and etc.

Jeanette room was called lilac hill. She had purple and blue cover, and pillows. She had a white dresser and book case filled with books. She also had a purple storage cube with a regular blue love seat. Jeanette didn't want a laptop so Miss Miller bought her a window 7 desktop. She even bought her a kindle.

Eleanor's room was called he loves me he loves me not lime. Her cover was lime green and white with a little bit of black. She had pillows with flowers on them and other pillows with the word love. She had cookbooks and a soccer ball in her room. Miss Miller didn't really spend that much on Eleanor because she soon found out she was an active child. She would much rather play outside then sit in the house with video games and other devices.

One thing Miss Miller made sure is to buy them each a phone, if there was an emergency that they can call her. She didn't have to worry about Eleanor or Jeanette running up the phone bill but Brittany was a different story. Miss miller soon found out the girls personalizes very fast.

Brittany the oldest has a pleasing facial and physical appearance, but at times can be vain and self-serving with the extreme desire to have whatever she wants. Often Brittany is happy to outdo others she dislikes. She also not afraid to stand up for her sisters and herself, she apparently has a sweet side to her sisters.

Jeanette the middle sister has a high amount of intellect which she is often not afraid to use, and is considered the lovable klutz. She is a bit on the shy side when it comes to knew people and standing up for herself.

Eleanor the youngest sister she is shown to be much more athletic. She is the one who is most likely to willingly take part in a sports activity. Still, she is the chubbiest of the sisters due to her love for food and cooking. She has a great motherly side to her. Miss Miller could tell she was really great at comfort especially towards Jeanette.

"Girls can you come downstairs please" Miss Miller called.

The girls walked downstairs to a smiling Miss Miller.

"What is it Miss Miller" Jeanette asked

"Tomorrow you're going to school" miss miler grinned.

"SCHOOL!"


	5. 1st Day of School Part 1

Jeanette and Eleanor woke up feeling great; this was going to be their first day at a new school. They went to school before but they barley showed up due to begin in the hospital so often. Eleanor and Jeanette went down stairs for breakfast after they got dress. Eleanor was wearing a green tunic dress that went to the knees with a brown belt around it, also with brown flats to match. She put her blonde hair into 2 pigtails with a green clip on the side. Jeanette wore a jean button down long sleeve shirt, basic skinny jeans with purple suspenders and a purple bow on the collar. She wore her purple chuck Taylor converse with her cute big nerd glasses and her hair was in a sloppy bun. Once downstairs they can smell the pancakes and maple syrup.

"Good morning" Miss Miller smiled putting a plate in front of them

"Good morning miss miller" the 2 Chipettes chirped and dug in.

"Where is Brittany?" Miss Miller asked only seeing the 2

"I think still sleeping" Eleanor answered.

"Yeah she's not a morning person" Jeanette agreed.

"Oh well I better wake her up before she late" Miss Miller sighed going up the stairs to the newly pink room. She knocked on the door waiting for Brittany's reply when there was none she entered to see Brittany curled up in ball with the covers over her head. Miss Miller walked to Brittany and shook her, only a moan in response.

"Brittany"

No response

"Brittany it time to get up"

"No" Brittany said very quietly.

"Yes honey you got school"

"I hate it"

"But you didn't even start yet"

"So?" Brittany said clearly annoyed.

Then Miss Miller thought of something, something that could get her out of bed based on her personality.

"I bet you will be the best on there and show all up the girls up" Miss Miller smirked as Brittany sprung up and looked at her in wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep but you can't to that while still in bed right?"

With that Brittany jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, miss miller chuckled and went downstairs.

After a very long time Brittany came down wearing a sparkly pink tank top with flower print short shorts a jean jacket and pink sparkly combat boots with heels. A thick chain pearl necklace and sliver hoop earrings. Her makeup was pink and natural while her hair was in a ponytail with curls. She grabbed her Michael Korus bag before sitting down at the table.

"Really Brittany it took you that long to get ready" Eleanor complained.

"Yes it takes time to get this perfect"

"Whatever Brittany come on were going to be late" Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Wait I haven't eaten yet" Brittany pouted.

"Well you should have never taken so long" Eleanor said.

"It's ok Brittany here takes this muffin" Jeanette said handing Brittany a muffin.

"Alright let's go girls" Miss Miller said going out the door to her new car she bought a month ago. It was a black Benz. The girls hopped in excited well 2 out of 3 isn't bad, the only thing that really made them happy was to see the chipmunks. They were told that they got most classes together but not all. The chipmunks were supposed to show them around once they got there, which made the girls face lit up.

10 minutes in the car with Miss Miller and her terrible driving the girls were hanging on for dear life. Once the car stop with a screech in front of the school everyone was wondering who was in there. When the girls stepped out of the car the weirdest thing happen, white doves came from across the street and it made an amazing impression. The students and teaches were amazed. They walked into the building and to their lockers they were assigned to.

The chipmunks were just outside waiting for the girls to arrive, but when they saw them and that amazing entrance they stood shock. They looked so beautiful and cool. When the shock wore off they race into the building to find them. When they saw them Eleanor and Jeanette were talking by their locker. Brittany well Brittany was surrounded by a bunch of boys. Before a blink of an eye Alvin rushed over there pushing and shoving everyone in his way. Once he got in the middle to where Brittany was he turned her around. While his brothers and Brittany's sister watch to see what would happen next. They could see the jealously in Alvin's eyes. Once Brittany turned around she come face to face with Alvin, her crush but she wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Oh hey Alvin" she said hugging him and smiling brightly.

"h-hey Britt" Alvin blushed hard.

So Brittany" a guy called behind her with a gorgeous smile.

"Yes Drake" Brittany turned around to face him

"Do you want to see a movie sometime" he asked. Alvin face went green with envy.

"Uh….. Well" Brittany turned to face Alvin and saw his green face she instantly rushed to him.

"Alvin are you ok" Brittany said concerned.

"Uh yeah" Alvin replied.

"Well you don't look like it lets get you to the nurse" Brittany took Alvin's hand as he blushed.

Alvin smiled as Drake glared at him and stormed off.

"No really Britt I'm ok" Alvin said his face color turned back to normal and walked with Brittany back to the others.

Well why we don't look at your schedules girls" Simon said as the girls handed him their schedules.

*Brittany Miller 5th grade - 

1st-enigish: Mr. Dawn

2nd-social studies: Mr. Anderson

3rd-music: Ms. Richards

4th-math: Ms. Smith

5th-lunch

6th- fashion design: Mrs. Honey

7th-science: Mr. Martin

8th-drama: Mrs. Baker

*Jeanette Miller 5th grade -

1st-math: Ms. Smith

2nd-chess club: Mrs. Martinez

3rd-music: Ms. Richards

4th-social studies: Mr. Anderson

5th- lunch

6th-science: Mr. Martin

7th- English: Mr. Dawn

8th- audio and video (AV club): Mr. Baster 

*Eleanor Miller 5th grade -

1st-science: Mr. Martin

2nd-engilsh: Mr. Dawn

3rd- music: Ms. Richards

4th-cooking: Ms. Patters

5th-lunch

6th-social studies: Mr. Anderson 

7th- art: Mr. Young

8th- math: Mrs. David

"Well Brittany you have English, social studies and math with Alvin. Jeanette you have math, chess club, and science with me. Eleanor you have cooking, social studies and art with Theodore and we all have lunch and music together" Simon explained.

Just then the bell wrong and everyone went their separate ways, Alvin pulled Brittany to English, Jeanette followed Simon to Math while Eleanor and Theodore went to separate hallways.

Eleanor was walking down the hallway trying to find her class it was really hard, the school was really big to be an intermediate school. While Eleanor was walking down the hall she bumped into this girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, while wearing an green pants with a brown jacket matching purse, also brown wedges. She was pretty in Eleanor eyes, but she thinks her sister Brittany is still prettier no offence to the girl.

"Watch where you're going fatty" the girl sneered, brushed the 'Eleanor gems' off of her and stomped off but not without shooting a glare at Eleanor.

Eleanor looked down at herself. Was she really fat? Eleanor shrugged it off she knew she was not fat just big bone. When Eleanor finally found her class, the whole class turned to her. Eleanor felt a little insecure of herself at the moment. I mean who wouldn't, new school, new neighborhood, and new people that could be really be judgmental. The teacher turned to Eleanor while looking at his clip bored.

"You must be Eleanor miller right?" the teacher asked.

"Yes"

"I'm Mr. Martin you can take a sit anywhere"

Eleanor went to a desk and sat down. She tried to concentrate on what Mr. Martin was saying but all she could her was the people behind her.

"Eleanor, what kind of name is that" one girls whispered to the others.

"I know she's fat too, how did she even fit through the door" a boy said.

"She really needs to lose some weight she's too heavy" they laughed.

Eleanor was in tears by now, how could people be so mean. They didn't even know her, times like this she really needed her sister but she had to tough it out for the next 30 minutes.

When Alvin pulled Brittany in to their English class everyone mouths dropped, even the teacher. Mr. Dawn closed his mouth and walked up to the 2 chipmunks.

"Hello Alvin who is your friend" he said passing a secret flirtatious smile to Brittany.

"Uh this is Brittany Miller she's new here" Alvin said a little creped out.

"Ah yes Brittany Miller welcome you can sit anywhere" Mr. Dawn sighed heavenly.

Alvin pulled Brittany to the set in the back next to him and some friends. As soon as they sat down all of the boys and even some girls scooted closer to the back next to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany I'm Taylor, I'm Alvin's best friend and your future boyfriend" one of Alvin friends said.

Alvin gritted his teeth and elbowed Taylor in the ribs while whispering 'back off' in his ear.

"Uh no" Brittany said blankly. Alvin smiled, he still had a chance.

"Alright classes get in groups for the next group project" Mr. Dawn said.

Right when he said that a bunch of people were rushing up to Brittany and encircle her begging and pleading for her to be in their group. Alvin and his friends have never seen this before, sure Alvin was the heartthrob of the school but Brittany had won by a landslide. That only means more work for Alvin to get these dudes away from his Brittany. This was going to be a long day.

Jeanette beside Simon and sighed dreamily, when they walked into the class room Jeanette tripped on her own shoe laces and landed on the ground with a loud 'THUMP'. The class turned around and laughed at the new nerd. Simon frowned at them al let Jeanette up with a smile and blushed on his cheeks.

"You are Jeanette miller right you just enrolled here?" the teacher stepped forward.

"Yes I'm am"

"Ok well welcome and please take a seat"

Jeanette nodded and followed Simon and sat down. All of a sudden she saw a note that landed on her desk she grabbed it and it read: _we don't need anymore nerds around here klutz._ Jeanette eyes were getting red and filling with tears. She quickly shoved it in her backpack before anybody could see it.

Simon looked over at Jeanette and saw the tears threating to pour out. He instantly got worried, who would do this to his Jeanette, WAIT WHAT! That not his Jeanette, he doesn't like Jeanette does he? She a friend and nothing more and never will be right? Simon shook it off and continued his work, but his mind wondering about _her._ One way or another he was going to get to the bottom of this but he was going to need a little help.


	6. 1st Day of School Part 2

Music class soon came around which the Chipmunks and Chipettes had together. They walked in one by one and getting a few stares from people. Just then the teacher came in.

"Ok class we have some new student here today you must be Brittany miller" Ms. Richards said looking at Brittany.

"Yes, how did you know" Brittany asked confused.

"Let's just say you are the new hot topic right know" Ms. Richards said.

"Do you know us" Eleanor asked pointing between herself and Jeanette.

"No I'm sorry what your names?" she said looking at her clipboard.

"Jeanette and Eleanor miller"

"Oh you 3 are step sisters?"

"No why?"

"You look nothing alike"

"No were not step sister just regular triplets"

"Oh well that interesting must be fraternal triples, anyway class since we have new students you are going to pick which 3 would you like to hear sing"

"BRITTANY!" the class shouted.

"Ok Brittany all you have to do is go up their and sing about your favorite thing"

Brittany nodded and ran up the stage, grabbed a microphone and became to sing.

**Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's getting kind of crazy under the lights  
And we don't care where we're passing our time  
Watching those LA boys go by**

A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me and there's one for you  
Watching them LA boys go through

(Chorus):

**[ Lyrics from: . ]****  
Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those LA boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those LA boys  
Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up for those LA Boys**

West side, east side, everywhere between  
Rock stars jamming, but probably not for free  
Flipping a skateboard, I learn their speech  
LA boys, come play with me  
Turn it up, Turn it up  
And come play with me.  
(Chorus)

**I put your number in my phone  
Maybe I'll call you maybe not  
What are you doing all alone  
Come show me what you got boy  
Show me what you got got boy  
What you got boy  
Show me what you got  
Woooooo**

**(Chorus)  
Give it up for the LA boys (x6)  
Let's give it up for those LA boys**

The Chipmunk's mouths dropped while everyone in the room clapped and whistled.

"Encore, encore "the class shouted.

"Well Brittany encore?" Ms. Richards asked.

"Sure" Brittany said and pulled Jeanette and Eleanor out of their sets and handed them a microphone.

Brittany: **It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,  
And I just want it to stop,  
Cause aren't we here for the music.**

And if you dare,  
Just get up out of your chair,  
Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,  
We've gotta move it or you lose it.

Eleanor: **All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is  
**

All: **Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!**

Shut up and dance, dance, dance

Brittany: **We're here for the night  
And we can do what we like  
So don't you put up a fight  
Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy  
What would you do  
When I get up next to you  
You like the way that I move,  
I'm not your girl but I could be**

Jeanette: **All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is**

All: **Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance...

'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,  
You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,  
Quit the talk  
Let it rock,  
If you know what I mean,

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance

_**[x3]**_** yeah,  
Shut up and dance **_**[x3]**_** yeah,  
Put up your hands **_**[x3]**_** yeah,  
Shut up and dance **_**[x3]**_**yeah,**

Shut up and dance!

The class cheered while the chipmunks were still in shock who knew they could sing that well. Just then class ended and very one was walking out.

"Ok where did you learn to sing like that?" Simon asked

"It comes naturally" Jeanette giggled.

"You guys were really good" Theodore said

"Thanks" Eleanor blushed.

As they were walking out the class some kids were passing by talking about the Chipettes performance.

"Brittany was really good" one of them said.

"Yeah I just wish she would have done the 2nd song herself" another kid said out loud.

"I know what you mean that elephant and nerd sound like road kill" they laugh and walked away.

The groups turn toward Eleanor and Jeanette who were on the verge of tears. Brittany came up and hugged them.

It okay guys don't cry their just a bunch of haters trying to bring you down don't listen to them" Brittany said and they instantly smiled at their older sister.

The Chipmunks smiled at the Chipettes they truly did love each other through thick and thin.

**A/N: Sorry didn't update sooner working on other stories. I should began working on the next chapter this week. Keep reviewing and look for updates on my other stories also.**


End file.
